


Une nuit à l'auberge

by ebm9



Category: Les Chroniques d'Issélia
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebm9/pseuds/ebm9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manque de chance, Elanor et Ypraol doivent dormir dans la même chambre. Elanor qui a le dos rompu de courbatures reçoit un massage savant de la part d'Ypraol et bien plus encore…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une nuit à l'auberge

Jamais avant Elanor n’aperçut la sensibilité et la douceur qu’Ypraol cachait sous ses airs de meurtrier ténébreux. Jamais le jeune héros n’eut cru qu’il trouverait le réconfort dans les bras musclés et durs du mercenaire. Les mains qui avait massacré des milliers d’hommes et de femmes s’avérèrent les plus aimantes et les plus surprenante qu’Elanor connut. Son torse zébré de cicatrices, marques d’innombrables batailles, fut le lit le plus doux où Elanor se couchait.

Quand Ypraol avait annoncé qu’ils devraient dormir ensemble à l’auberge car il n’y avait plus de place ailleurs, Elanor avait émis certaines réticences. Il aurait préféré dormir seul ou avec Cynadée mais le mercenaire s’était montré intraitable.

Le lit était minuscule, Elanor ne pouvait se coucher sans être complètement collé au corps musclé d’Ypraol. Celui-ci senti le malaise du jeune garçon et se proposa pour l’aider à se détendre.

\- Et si je te massais, ça te fera du bien, non? demanda Ypraol.

\- Je… L’idée que Ypraol le touche le paraissait complètement absurde mais il ne pouvait résister à un massage.

\- D’accord. Répondit Elanor.

\- Déshabille-toi.

\- Pardon?

\- Je ne peux pas te masser si tu as des habits sur toi. Déshabille-toi et couche-toi sur le ventre.

Elanor ôta ses vêtements en rougissant. Il ne s’était jamais dénudé de cette manière devant un homme aussi âgé qu’Ypraol. Ce guerrier l’observait d’un air mi-amusé mi-curieux. Son regard glissait sur les lignes sveltes d’Elanor, scrutant chaque courbe créée par les muscles encore en naissonts du jeune héros. Lorsqu’Elanor arriva au pantalon, il marqua un temps de pause. Sa timidité d’adolescent l’empêchait de continuer plus loin.

\- Je… je vais me tourner. Dit-il la voix tremblante.

\- Pas de problèmes. Dit Ypraol en rigolant.

Elanor avait le corps secoué de tremblements. Pourquoi se sentait-il si gêné ? Jamais auparavant il n’avait eu de problèmes à se baigner nu devant Ypraol, que voulait donc signifier cette soudaine timidité ?

Ypraol ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du dos d’Elanor. Il ne pouvait retenir une bouffée d’air chaud lui remonter à travers la gorge quand son ami se pencha pour enlever son pantalon découvrant ainsi ses fesses blanches.

\- Alors ? Tu fais quoi ?

La réplique d’Elanor tira Ypraol de sa contemplation charnelle. L’adolescent se tenait debout, les pieds arqués pour toucher au moins possible le sol froid et les mains jointes à son entre-jambes. L’impatience se lisait sur son visage.

\- Eh bien, couche toi sur le lit. Dit Ypraol.

Elanor s’exécuta. Les draps étaient froids et piquaient son corps nu. Le matelas s’affaissa sous le poids d’Ypraol. L’homme s’était mit à cheval sur lui et avait posé ses grandes mains sur son dos. Elanor eu l’impression que ses deux mains pouvaient couvrir tout son dos tant elles étaient gigantesques.

\- Tu… as de grandes mains. Dit Elanor.

\- C’est pour mieux te masser, mon enfant. Dit Ypraol en rigolant.

C’était, en effet, pour mieux le masser. Le guerrier avait une excellente connaissance du corps, chaque mouvement détendait un des muscles d’Elanor. C’était comme s’il pouvait lire à travers le corps de l’adolescent. Une sensation magique enveloppa Elanor, ses tensions se calmèrent à mesure que les doigts savants d’Ypraol caressaient son dos. Il ne pouvait imaginer meilleur plaisir que celui d’avoir le guerrier aux petits soins pour lui.

\- Elanor ? Tu dors ?

\- Non, mais presque, ton massage est vraiment divin. Où as-tu appris de telles techniques ?

\- Un peu à l’armée et ça et là. Entre soldats, on est souvent amené à s’entre-aider avec ce qu’on a. Le corps masculin n’a aucun secret pour moi.

\- Ah vraiment ?

\- Veux-tu que je te montre ce que je connais d’autre ?

Le cœur d’Elanor commença à battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il essaya d’imaginer quels autres plaisirs Ypraol allait lui faire goûter, les délices auxquels il aurait droit. L’adolescent se senti tout chose.

\- Vas-y, montre moi. Dit-il dans un souffle.

Toujours couché sur le ventre, il ne pouvait pas voir ce que le guerrier faisait mais il entendit distinctement ses habits tomber sur le sol. Ypraol se coucha à côté de lui, à demi-nu, une de ses mains caressant le haut des jambes du garçon. Elanor fit un mouvement de recul, il ne s’attendait pas à ça.

\- Chut. Dit Ypraol. Ne t’inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais.

\- J’espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ! Je te fais confiance après tout ! Dit Elanor en faisant une moue farouche.

Ypraol se senti fondre devant l’air mi-défiant mi-accueillant. Sa main glissa amoureusement sur les fesses galbées de l’Élu qui eut un petit mouvement de surprise. La main d’Ypraol était immense, à elle toute seule, elle couvrait presque entièrement les courbes harmonieuses de la lune d’Elanor.

Ypraol se pencha vers lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur son épaules. Elanor émit un petit son de contentement et se retourna pour faire face à l’homme viril qui partageait sa couche.

Le visage d’Ypraol avait une douceur qu’il ne lui connaissait pas. Ses traits, à l’habitude carrés et durs, formaient désormais une fresque équilibrée et harmonieuse, un peu comme une statue antique, qu’Elanor trouva irrésistible. Le teint hâlé du mercenaire ne faisait que rajouter au charisme qui noyait le garçon dans un océan d’émoi.

Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent d’abord doucement et puis, sentant la passion monter en eux, s’abandonnèrent dans les bras de l’autre. La bouche d’Ypraol quitta celle d’Elanor et glissa sur son cou. La langue savante du guerrier descendit depuis l’oreille jusqu’à la clavicule faisant frissonner tout le corps de son amant. Alors qu’Ypraol mordilla le téton d’Elanor, celui-ci lâcha un petit cri de plaisir.

\- Ça te plaît ? Demanda Ypraol.

\- Oh oui ! Tu ne m’as pas menti…

\- Garde tes louanges pour plus tard, ça ne fait que commencer, le coupa le guerrier.

Elanor se mordit les lèvres d’excitation. Son vît était déjà dur comme de l’acier. Il sentait le sang lui monter au visage lorsqu’Ypraol couvrit son corps de baisers alternant petites morsures et coups de langues. Peu à peu, il était en train de se diriger vers le jardin secret d’Elanor.

Ypraol embrassa d’abord la tête de son arbre. Elanor tressaillit. Tout son corps s’enflamma de désirs chauds comme les feux des Enfers et Ypraol lui disait que ça ne faisait que commencer…

Elanor se laissa faire soupirant à mesure qu’Ypraol embrassait son membre. Soudain, il n’en pu plus et se releva. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le doux tueur faire tout le travail et se contenter de profiter. Il se tenait à genoux, le visage face au torse musclé et bronzé du Traqueur qu’Elanor embrassa avec passion. Le jeune garçon se colla à son amant et caressa amoureusement les muscles de son torse, baladant ses doigts de plus en plus bas. Elanor glissa sa langue sur le corps viril de son amant et arriva en haut du pantalon ou se dessina une bosse impressionnante. Elanor coucha Ypraol sur le dos et, de ses mains légèrement tremblantes détacha la ceinture de cuir. Il ne tremblait plus de gêne ni de peur mais d’excitation. Tout son corps résonnait aux battement effrénés de son cœur, le souffle court, il arracha les quelques boutons qui retenait la racine d’amour d’Ypraol prisonnière.

Celle-ci se releva subitement, trahissant une passion longtemps tue. Elanor marqua un temps de pause, il n’avait jamais vue de chose aussi belle… et aussi grande. Sa propre racine paraissait être une jeune pousse alors que celle d’Ypraol pouvait être comparée à un vieux chêne centenaire. Elanor approcha une main hésitante et caressa du bout des doigts une veine proéminente. Ypraol se lécha les lèvres mais Elanor ne le remarqua pas. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux cet objet de désir charnel. Elanor se souvint des baisers tout particuliers donnés par Ypraol et s’approcha avec envie et désir de sa longue épée d’Eros.

De près, elle semblait encore plus imposante, Elanor avait posé ses deux mains mais il lui restait encore beaucoup à couvrir. Les senteurs masculines d’Ypraol lui montèrent à la tête et Elanor perdit le cours des événements.

À sa surprise, la lance de chair était aussi douce qu’elle était grande. Elanor était balancé entre la sensation délicieuse de cette peau si sensible d’Ypraol et la taille qui lui remplissait la bouche de goûts et d’odeurs électrisantes. Il pouvait sentir chaque battement de cœur et chaque palpitation veineuse du guerrier sur sa langue et ça lui plaisait. Il n’avait pas besoin d’entendre ses gémissements de plaisir pour savoir qu’Ypraol était en train de prendre son pied.

Celui-ci se releva et laissa voyager sa main sur le dos d’Elanor, se dirigeant résolument vers le bas de ses reins. Les grandes mains usées au maniement de l’épée contrôlèrent facilement les mouvement faussement farouches qui interdisaient l’arrivée à bon port. Ypraol joua à l’entrée de la grotte de désir et fit mine d’y rentrer mais Elanor l’arrêta.

\- Attends, c’est trop sec. J’ai une idée. Dit-il.

Elanor lécha abondamment deux doigts d’Yrpaol et se concentra ensuite sur l’essence de sa salive. Il distilla la Quintessence du liquide qui prit une couleur légèrement plus verte et une texture plus visqueuse.

\- Qu’est ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Ypraol, étonné.

\- J’ai transformé ma salive en huile d’olive. Je fais ça souvent pour manger des salades. Répondit Elanor laissant un Ypraol béa d’admiration.

Ce dernier pelota abondamment les galbes d’Elanor avant d’y introduire un de ses long doigts. Elanor gémit doucement, il pouvait sentir son amant toucher des parties très sensibles de son anatomie. Il quitta avec regret le membre dégoulinant d’Ypraol pour l’embrasser. À ce moment, le guerrier glissa sans difficulté un second doigt dans l’antre de plaisir du garçon qui lui mordit les lèvres.

\- J’ai envie de toi. Dit Ypraol dans un souffle.

\- Viens… Gémit Elanor.

Ypraol retira ses doigts d’un mouvement qui fit surprit Elanor et introduit sa colonne de chair dans le temple de l’adolescent. Avec la douceur d’une pétale de rose, Elanor s’empala sur Ypraol, à chaque seconde plus profondément. Il ne semblait ne pas pouvoir atteindre la base. Quand finalement il eut tout Ypraol en lui, il marqua un temps de pause. Il sentait le cœur d’Ypraol palpiter à l’intérieur de lui à travers son épée. Elanor remarqua un liquide translucide qui coulait abondamment de sa dague qui vibrait à chaque coup de cœur d’Ypraol.

Celui-ci commença à bouger rythmiquement ses hanches contre celles d’Elanor. Le garçon, encore groggy des préliminaires, se laissa faire, s’effondrant en gémissant de plaisir sur le corps couvert de sueur du beau guerrier.

\- Tu es sur que les autres ne vont pas nous entendre? Demanda Ypraol dans un souffle.

\- Ne t’inquiètes pas, j’ai distillé la pièce pour l’insonoriser. Répondit Elanor en l’embrassant. Ne t’arrête pas.

Ypraol s’exécuta, faisant rentrer et sortir son membre chaud comme la lave d’un volcan du cratère d’Elanor qui jouissait à mesure que les mouvements se firent plus forts. Le lit craquait et grinçait sous le poids des deux amants passionnés. Il craqua encore de longues heures avant que les deux corps couverts de sueur et s’effondrent dans un cri.

Elanor caressa une dernière fois le torse du mercenaire jouant avec la viscosité de ses sucs mélangés à la sueur. Ypraol était déjà entrain de sombrer dans le sommeil quand Elanor se retira. Le mercenaire n'avait pas menti, il a su le détendre avec un art tout particulier. Se laissant encore porter par les derniers soubresauts d'orgasme qui lui restait, l'Élu contempla le corps du guerrier. Son teint hâlé, ses cheveux noirs collés au visage par la sueur, l'odeur virile qui émanait de lui, ses muscles luisants à la lueur de la lune émouvaient Elanor. Ypraol _paraissait descendre tout droit d’un songe, rêve fantastique qui flottait sur les nuages_.

Le jeune adolescent embrassa amoureusement son amant une dernière fois et se blottit contre lui pour finalement s’endormir.


End file.
